Disasters bank
I've done a 'disasters bank' of 115 events for their use as a list of ready to grab every day mod events. Change the nations historically as neisesery as I used modern only ones here- #''Brazil: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the south and over Brasilia.'' #''New England, USA: Heavy ice storms hit New Hampshire, Maine and Vermont. '' #''Canada: Heavy ice storms hit Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Quebec. '' #''Iraq: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Saudi Arabia: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Angola: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Western Russia, Russia: Heavy rainstorms make the River Don swell and flood in city of Tula in western Russia. '' #''Vietnam/Cambodia: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs.'' #''Ukraine: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #'Iran: A major drought hits south eastern Iran.' #''Australia: A severe drought, many bush-fires and some tornadoes in the east.'' #''Algeria/Tunisia/Morocco: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''China: An earthquake and a drought occur in the Chengdu urban region.'' #''The Gambia/Senegal/Mauritania: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Mali/Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Auckland.'' #''India: A major drought and famine sweeps through central India.'' #''Bangladesh/Myanmar: A major hurricane hits the coastline.'' #''Netherlands/Belgium: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''France: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the north and over Paris.'' #''Argentina: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the south and blizzards hit Punta Aires.'' #''The Kuban, Russia: A heavy inland drought occurs in the Kuban.'' #''Niger/Chad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Fiji/Tonga/Samoa: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Peru: Several coastal floods and storms in the central and northern provinces.'' #''Britain/Ireland: Heavy blizzards in Donegal, Dublin, Sligo, Scotland, Yorkshire and Northern Ireland.'' #''Britain/Ireland: Heavy blizzards in Mayo, Dublin, Wexford, Wales, Devon, Cornwall and Oxfordshire..'' #''Kazakhstan: A drought and famine sweeps through central Kazakhstan.'' #''Northern Senegal/Mauritania: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Australia: Several droughts and sandstorms in the east.'' #''Utah and Nevada, USA: Several major droughts and bush-fires.'' #''Angola: A minor earthquake shakes Luanda.'' #''Siberia, Russia: Heavy blizzards in and about Vladivostok.'' #''Chile: A minor drought in central Chile.'' #''Peru: A minor drought in southern Peru.'' #''Venezuela: Several coastal floods and storms. '' #''Iran: A major earthquake hits the city of Bam.'' #''Central Italy: A minor drought.'' #'Japan: A moderate earthquake hits Tokyo.' #'Canada: A moderate earthquake shakes Halifax, Nova Scotia. A 3ft tilde wave hits the east coast of Nova Scotia.' #'Guam: A moderate hurricane hits the Guam. ' #'Philippines and Palau: A moderate hurricane hits the Philippines and Palau Islands. ' #'Okinawa: A moderate hurricane hits the Okinawa. ' #'The PRC: Several coastal floods and storms around the Yellow Sea coastline.' #'Philippines: Mount Pinatubo erupts, but not badly.' #'Argentina: Aracar erupts, and goes off badly.' #'Chile: Mount Putana (also known as Jorqencal or Machuca) erupts, but not badly.' #'Iran: A modest earthquake hits Tehran.' #'Brazil: Several northern coastal floods and storms.' #'Florida: A modest hurricane hits the south of Florida.' #'North Eastern USA: Several major droughts.' #'Portugal: A minor earthquake hits Terceira Island in the Azores. ' #'Portugal: A minor earthquake hits O'Porto. ' #''France: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''Korea Peninsular: Several coastal floods and storms. '' #''Siberia, Russia: Several coastal floods and storms in Vladivostok and Primoskye Kria.'' #''Borneo: A minor rural southern earthquake and a drought.'' #''Alaska, USA: Heavy blizzards in Alaska. '' #''Tibet, China: Heavy blizzards in and around Lhasa. '' #''Scotland, UK, USA: Heavy blizzards in Alaska. '' #''Southern USA Several major droughts .'' #''India: A minor earthquake hits Goa.'' #''Siberia, Russia: Heavy blizzards in Vladivostok, Chita, Khabarovsk and Irkutsk. '' #''Armenia: A minor earthquake hits Yerevan.'' #''Myanmar: A minor earthquake hits Rangoon.'' #''Siberia, Russia: A major earthquake hits Sakhalin Island.'' #''Chile: A moderate earthquake hits Santiago.'' #''Pakistan: A minor earthquake hits Khyber Packwan District.'' #''Australia: A major earthquake hits Mawson Peak, Heard Island, Australia.'' #''Tahiti, Marque Islands and French Ploynesia: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Global event: Major earthquakes hit Biak Island, Portaux Français on Kugelgen Islands and Alfred Faure on Île de la Possession.'' #''Global event: Minor earthquakes hit Bouvet Island, Munich, Antioch, Dallas, Kuala Lumpur, Kigali and Myōkō in the Japanese prefecture of Niigata.'' #''Global event: Moderate eruptions occur at Mount St Helens, Boomerang Seamount and the La Grande Soufrière Volcano. '' #''India: A drought and famine sweeps through northern India.'' #''South Sudan: Several major droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Brazil: A major cyclone hits south eastern and central Brazil.'' #''Global event: Drought in Africa, India, Australia, Uzbekistan, Iran, Iraq and Northern Mexico. Famin in Chad, Niger and North Sudan.'' #''Global event: Drought induced urban food and water riots occur in the Luanda, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Glasgow, Pyongyang, Shanghai, Rabat, Mexico City, Tucson, Melbourne, Athens, Cairo, Khartoum, Nairobi, Brunswick County in North Carolina, the remains of Manhattan Island, Niamey, north western Nigeria, Zimbabwe, Ethiopia, Dakar in Senegal, Timbuktu, Nairobi and in central Iraq. '' #''Central Italy: A minor drought.'' #''Morocco/Algeria/Azawad/Libya/Mauritania: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #'South eastern USA: A moderate cyclone hits Louisiana.' #'Ethiopia: A major drought and famine.' #'Central Italy: A minor drought.' #'Ukraine: A major drought and famine.' #'New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Auckland.' #'New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Dunedin.' #'New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Wellington.' #''N.Z.: A minor earthquake hits Auckland.'' #'Fezzan, Libya: Several major droughts and sandstorms. ' #'Indonesia: A major cyclone hits Java and Bali. ' #'Arizona and California, USA: A major drought. ' #'South Borneo, Indonesia: A minor drought.' #'Iran: A major drought hits Iran.' #'Mali/Azawad/Niger: A major drought.' #'Pakistan: A major drought hits Pakistan.' #'North Korea: A major drought hits North Korea.' #'Somalia: A major drought hits central Somalia.' #'Chad: A major drought and famine.' #'Iceland/Faro Islands/Scotland, UK: Heavy blizzards and strong storms.' #'Poland/Germany/Austria/Netherlands/Switzerland/Czech Republic: Heavy blizzards and some ice storms.' #'Poland/Germany/Denmark/Belarus/Czech Republic/Slovakia: Heavy blizzards and some Ice storms.' #'Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland/Murmansk Oblast in Russia: Heavy blizzards and some ice storms.' #'Bavaria in Germany/Liechtenstein/Austria/Piedmont Region in Italy : Heavy blizzards and some ice storms.' #'Norway/Sweden/Denmark/northern Poland/Latvia: Heavy blizzards and some ice storms.' #'Switzerland/Liechtenstein/Austria/Savoy Region in France: Heavy blizzards and some ice storms.' #'Australia: A major northern and central drought.' #''North Korea: Several coastal floods and storms. '' #'Southern Italy: A minor drought and several major bush-fires.' #''USA/Canada: Heavy blizzards in and around Seattle and Vancouver.'' ''' #USA/Canada: Heavy blizzards in Michigan, Ontario, Ohio, northern Indiana, Wisconsin and Chicago Metro-area. ' #USA/Canada: Heavy storms in Quebec, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Vermont, Maine and New Hampshire.'' ''' #Libya: Several major droughts and sandstorms. ' #'Iran: A major drought hits north eastern Iran.' #'Korean Peninsular: A major drought hits the peninsular.' #North Korea: Heavy blizzards in the north of the country. '' Category:Site administration